


Bare It All

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Bucky immediately knew something was wrong when he woke up, muscles sore and arms pulled behind him, clothes gone. The last thing he remembered was laying on the roof of some building, carefully watching as Barton flirted his way through the club.Barton.Bucky’s head snapped up, eyes scanning the room even as his head protested the sudden movement and bright light.There. Bucky let out a sigh of relief when he saw Barton sitting next to him, completely naked, looking a little bruised but otherwise unharmed.***5 times Clint and Bucky get naked and 1 time they getnaked.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Bare It All

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely squadrickchestopher for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Bucky immediately knew something was wrong when he woke up, muscles sore and arms pulled behind him, clothes gone. The last thing he remembered was laying on the roof of some building, carefully watching as Barton flirted his way through the club. 

Barton.

Bucky’s head snapped up, eyes scanning the room even as his head protested the sudden movement and bright light. 

There. Bucky let out a sigh of relief when he saw Barton sitting next to him, completely naked, looking a little bruised but otherwise unharmed. 

His relief was short-lived, however, as he took in the rest of the room. They were sitting on wooden chairs in a concrete room, arms tied tightly behind them with rope. There was one door into the room and while they were currently alone, Bucky would bet his favorite knife that there were guards waiting outside. 

Whoever had captured them apparently didn’t know who they were, at least, or there would be something a lot sturdier than rope holding him against the chair.

He was distracted from deciding what to do next by Barton groaning. “Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?” he asked. 

“Barton,” Bucky hissed. “Are you okay?”

Barton didn’t respond. His eyes briefly focused on Bucky’s face before turning and taking in the rest of the room. Once he finished he turned back to Bucky, who repeated his question. “Are you okay?”

Barton stared at him for a moment before whining, “Aw, hearing aids, no.”

Now that he mentioned it, Bucky noticed that Clint’s regular purple hearing aids were missing from his ears.

 _Shit_. How was he supposed to talk to the guy if he couldn’t hear him?

Well, that just meant it was time for action. Bucky tensed his right arm, preparing for the pain that would come from breaking the rope when Barton spoke again. “Where are we?”

Distracted, Bucky answered, “I don’t know,”, before remembering Barton wouldn’t be able to hear his answer. He tensed once again but Barton interrupted.

“What do they want?”

Bucky turned to tell Barton to shut up and let him concentrate, but Barton’s eyes weren’t focused on him. Bucky turned to see what Barton was looking at and noticed a small camera in the corner. Cursing himself for not catching it during his earlier sweep, Bucky sat back in the chair. If someone was watching it wouldn’t do any good to tip them off about what he could do.

As if summoned by the thought, their target—some low-level mob boss Bucky didn’t even remember the name of—sauntered into the room, two guards behind him. He stopped in front of them, smirking, looking like the cat that had caught the canary.

“Well, well, well,” he drawled, “looks like you weren’t as good as you thought. Who do you work for?”

Barton replied before Bucky had the chance. “I normally don’t let anyone tie me up until the third date,” he scowled, tugging uselessly at his ropes.

The man motioned one of the guards forward and before Bucky could react he had backhanded Barton across the face before stepping back behind his boss. “You would do well to not speak to me that way,” the man said calmly. “I will ask again, who do you work for?”

“Why are we naked? And who even is that guy?” Barton asked, jerking his head toward Bucky.

Bucky thought it was a little late to be playing dumb, but he didn’t have any better ideas so he let Barton run with it.

The other guard started forward but the boss held up a hand to stop him. “You should answer my questions,” he stated, “because there is no one here besides us. No one will hear you scream.”

Barton nodded once then sprang into motion. Before Bucky had time to understand what was happening Barton was out of his chair, rope held between his hands. He lunged for the boss and punched him in the face, ducking around and dodging the guards.

He came up behind one of the guards and tossed the rope around his neck, yanking back hard enough to knock the guy off his feet. The guard’s arms windmilled as he fell, cracking his head against the concrete floor, hard. Clint scooped up his dropped gun, shooting both guards in the head then training the gun on the guy in charge. Everyone was down before Bucky even had a chance to escape.

“You,” Clint said steadily, “are going to stand there while I untie my partner. You will then let him tie you up and you will come with us without issues. If you try to fight I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head. Is that understood?”

The guy, apparently knowing when he was beaten, nodded shakily.

“Good,” Clint said grimly, and he turned to untie Bucky.

***

There were plenty of things Bucky appreciated about the future but aliens were not one of them. The massive gelatinous blob had proven resistant to bullets so he had left his perch to help the other Avengers on the ground, getting people to safety while Steve used the shield to cut off pieces and Tony worked with Clint, using one of his explosive arrows to create a blast big enough to take out the alien.

Once everyone was cleared Bucky rejoined the rest of the Avengers, not sure what to do besides wait. Finally, Clint let out a crow of delight, fitting an arrow to the bow before shooting. The arrow slid into the alien, stopping in the middle of its translucent body.

There were three seconds of silence, everyone watching in anticipation before the arrow tip exploded. The alien’s body jiggled for a moment before suddenly exploding outward. There was no time to duck, no place to find cover. Bucky threw his arms up to cover his eyes and when he brought them back down everyone in the area was covered in alien goo.

Gross.

He shook his arm, flinging the goo from his body. Natasha’s nose was wrinkled as she looked at her hair, Steve’s face was clear, probably covered by the shield. Tony, face mask up, apparently in mid conversation, was bent over and spitting. Clint was covered head to toe except for the bright smile on his face.

Coulson walked up, somehow spotlessly clean. “Nicely done.”

“Yeah, great.” Sam groused. “Can I go shower now?”

“No,” Coulson replied to groans. “We don’t know how the foreign material will affect any of you, you will need to stay the night at SHIELD.”

They all loaded into the back of a transport van lined with tarps before being unloaded at SHIELD and hustled into a large room decontamination shower attached to medical. They all stripped off their clothes, putting them in bags.

Bucky had been in the army, he was used to nakedness, but it was somehow different to be surrounded by his teammates. Clint was still elated with his success, laughing and joking, drawing Bucky’s eyes.

By the time Bucky had washed his hair three times and felt like he was free of goo he was the only one left in the shower. He toweled off, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt, both with a SHIELD logo, stepping into medical. The rest of the team were being looked over by doctors, dressed in SHIELD issue clothing.

Try as he might, he couldn’t quite keep his eyes off Clint, lounging on a bed, sweats low on his hips, no shirt.

***

Bucky had been on a lot of boring missions in his life, but this one took the cake. They were staying in a small cabin on a lake, watching the docks for suspicious activity after SHIELD had received reports of gun runners in the area.

Bucky was pretty sure they were the only people who had been in the area for years and if he had to lose one more game of poker to Clint’s cheating he was going to lose his mind. Clint apparently seemed to agree as he threw the cards on the table.

“Let’s go swimming,” Clint suggested out of nowhere.

“What?” Bucky asked, thrown by the sudden change in topic.

“There’s a lake right there,” Clint pointed out. “It’s clean enough, let’s go swim.”

“I didn’t bring anything I can swim in.”

“Just swim naked,” Clint argued. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

Bucky flushed, imagining Clint naked and wet in the lake, water dripping down his chest.

“Yeah,” he choked out. “Let’s go swim.”

Clint smiled brightly before standing, pulling Bucky to his feet as well and leading the way to the lake. Clint stood on the dock, pulling his shirt off over his head, arm and back muscles on display. Bucky felt his mouth go dry, eyes drawn lower as Clint shimmied out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

Clint dropped his clothes in a pile on the dock, standing unselfconsciously, staring out at the water. Bucky swallowed, eyes glued to Clint’s ass as he took a few steps back, yelling “Cannonball!” and running, jumping from the end of the dock, tucking himself into a ball, and creating a huge splash.

Bucky watched as Clint surfaced from the water, turning until he could see Bucky still standing on the dock. “Come on,” he yelled, before dipping back under the water. Bucky stripped out of his clothes quickly enough he heard something tear, but that didn’t matter. Half-hard, he quickly jumped in before Clint came up and noticed.

The water was deep, cool against his skin. Clint came back up, sunlight glinting off his hair, water droplets flying as he shook his head, skin golden. Bucky was pretty sure this was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

***

Bucky woke suddenly to the sound of blaring alarms. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a knife from under his pillow, disoriented. Under the blare of the alarms he could hear fighting coming from the hallway. There was no time to get dressed, no time to do anything but grab a gun on his way out the door, completely naked.

The hallway was filled with men wearing black fighting Avengers in their pajamas. Steve’s shield flew by, ricocheting off two guys before returning to Steve, who was wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Wanda, dressed in shorts and a too big shirt had a look of intense concentration on her face as she used her magic to throw men into the walls. Bucky ran through the space she had cleared in the hallway, following the sounds of more fighting in the common room.

He took a moment to take stock. Tony, wearing oil-stained jeans and t-shirt, hit someone over the back of the head with a wrench. The man dropped and Tony turned to a computer laying on the counter in front of him, typing furiously while muttering about JARVIS, eyes scanning the space around him almost constantly. Natasha, in what was clearly one of Clint’s shirts and widowbites, threw herself on the back of one of the men, pulling him to the ground before kicking him in the face with her bare foot.

An arrow flew past Bucky’s head, hitting a man who had been attempting to sneak up on him. Bucky turned to the direction the arrow had come from and nearly swallowed his tongue, forgetting the fight and staring at the play of muscles on Clint’s chest and arms and legs as he drew and released arrow after arrow, completely naked.

The sound of Steve’s shield flying past his head made Bucky turn, remembering where he was. He went to work, knife flashing, only shooting his gun when he knew he had a clear shot away from his teammates. Sometimes he would see a flash of Clint but he kept his mind focused on the fight.

Finally, finally, all of the intruders were down, and the team stood breathing heavily in the common room, staring at the carnage. Clint looked totally at ease with his nakedness as Natasha bandaged a cut on his arm. He caught Bucky’s eye and winked, causing Bucky to flush and look down, finally remembering his own nudity. He moved, slowly, until he stood behind the kitchen counter, covering himself as much as he could. Sam watched him with a smirk but didn’t say anything.

Steve grabbed one of the few surviving attackers by the back of the shirt and led him toward a holding cell, Tony following behind him. Sam, muttering about a shower, went back to his room. The others slowly left for their own rooms. Bucky, carefully not staring, waited until Clint had been patched up and had left with Natasha before finally making his way out from behind the counter and heading to a long, hot shower, thoughts full of Clint and the way his body had moved while fighting.

***

Bullets flew overhead as they hurried towards the safehouse, Bucky supporting most of Clint’s weight. Clint’s face was scrunched up in pain but that didn’t stop him grabbing Bucky’s gun from his pocket and shooting behind them. It didn’t take long until the bullets stopped coming.

Finally, they made it to the safehouse. Bucky carefully deposited Clint on the only bed before turning back, making sure everything was secure. Then he retrieved the first aid box from under the sink and made his way back to Clint.

“Take your shirt off,” Bucky said, eyeing the growing patch of blood on Clint’s side.

“I’m fine,” Clint said, holding up his arms and wincing.

“Real convincing,” Bucky replied dryly.

Clint sighed, but carefully pulled his shirt over his head, giving Bucky access to the cut on his side. Bucky kneeled in front of him, carefully cleaning the wound. “I don’t think this needs stitches,” he said as he pulled gauze and tape from the kit, “but I still want to keep an eye on it just in case.”

Clint let out a sigh but didn’t move as Bucky gently applied the bandages. “Where else are you hurt?”

“I’m not,” Clint said. Bucky eyed him suspiciously, not moving until Clint rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said petulantly, “I may have been stabbed in the leg.”

“Clint!” Bucky exclaimed. Clint at least had the decency to look ashamed, though Bucky didn’t buy it for a moment. Bucky sighed. “Take your pants off.”

Clint flushed, muttering something under his breath that Bucky didn’t catch.

“What?” he asked.

“I said,” Clint repeated louder, “that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Oh,” Bucky paused. “I mean, it’s not anything I haven’t seen before? C’mon, get your pants off so I can clean you up.”

It took both of them to get Clint out of his pants without hurting him further but finally he sat on the bed, completely naked, bleeding from what was clearly a stab wound in his thigh. Bucky ignored Clint’s soft dick lying against his thigh through willpower alone, cleaning and stitching the wound. He ran his eyes over the rest of Clint’s body, looking for anywhere else that needed attention but apart from a few bruises Clint didn’t seem to be hurt anywhere else.

Bucky cleared his throat before gathering the trash, standing abruptly. “I’m gonna—” he fumbled for an excuse—” I’m gonna take a shower.” He rushed to the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him and leaning against it.

He stripped out of his clothes, turning the water to cold before finally getting in. He showered quickly before getting out and toweling himself off. He considered his clothes for a moment but they were dirty and bloody and smelled like smoke. Instead, he wrapped the towel around his waist before walking back out to the main room. Clint was still naked, sitting on the bed and fiddling with the end of the bandage on his thigh, his phone laying next to him on the bed.

“Leave that alone.” Bucky ordered. Clint dropped it like it was on fire. “Are there any clean clothes in here?” 

Clint shrugged before pointing toward an ancient dresser against the wall. “There might be something in there.”

Bucky tried to pull the top drawer out but it stuck. Letting go of the towel, he used both hands to pull, finally unsticking it and jolting back with the sudden movement. The towel fell from around his waist, pooling at his feet but Bucky was too tired to care. He turned and threw a pair of sweatpants to Clint on the bed before pulling on a pair himself, Clint watching him the entire time. Bucky helped Clint into his own pair of sweatpants before scooting him toward the wall and laying down next to him on the bed, lying between Clint and the door.

“Extraction should be here in the morning,” Clint muttered.

“Great,” Bucky answered before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

***

Bucky lay on the roof of a building, watching through his scope as Clint flirted his way through the club, teeth gritted at all of the strangers touching Clint. After what seemed like forever Clint made his way out the back door. “Tracker is in place,” he said over the comms. Bucky packed up his equipment quickly before rushing down the stairs, falling into step beside Clint as he made his way through the city.

They didn’t speak until they had made it back to the safehouse. Bucky dropped everything once they were inside, turning to Clint and pushing him against the wall before claiming his lips in a kiss. He had just realized what he was doing and was pulling back to apologize when Clint muttered, “Fucking finally,” and leaned in to capture his lips again.

Bucky took control of the kiss, pressing Clint back into the wall. Bucky lowered his head, biting and sucking at Clint’s neck. “Bed,” Clint gasped. Bed sounded like a great idea. Bucky slipped his hands under Clint’s thighs, lifting him and pulling him close to his body. Clint gasped, legs wrapping around Bucky and hands tangling in his hair as Bucky carried him to the bed.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Clint said as Bucky dropped him to the bed. Clint pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side before reaching out for Bucky. Bucky joined Clint on the bed, hovering over him before resuming his path down Clint’s neck, sucking a mark onto his pulse point. Clint ran his hands down Bucky’s sides and under his shirt, pushing it up. Bucky sat up, pulling the shirt off impatiently before tossing it aside. 

He ran his hands down Clint’s chest, watching the way he arched into the touch, the way he shivered when Bucky thumbed over his nipples. Bucky leaned back down, tongue tracing Clint’s pecs before moving down to his abs. Clint’s hands had found their way back to Bucky’s hair, holding on tight but not pushing.

Bucky pushed Clint’s pants down slightly, sucking bruises into his hips as Clint squirmed below him, gasping. Bucky propped his chin on Clint’s hip, pressing lightly into the bruise forming on Clint’s skin. Clints hips arched off the bed, eyes wild stared down at Bucky, chest heaving.

“What’s the plan?” Bucky asked.

“What?” Clint asked.

“What do you want?” Bucky asked.

“Anything, everything.”

Bucky pressed a kiss into Clint’s hip, sucking gently before pulling away. “I’m gonna need some more detail, sweetheart,” he said.

Clint pulled himself together, breathing heavily for a moment. “I want you to fuck me,” he finally said. Bucky groaned, pressing his forehead into Clint’s hip. “If that’s okay,” Clint added.

“That’s more than okay, darling,” Bucky answered. “Do we have any supplies?”

Clint almost dislodged Bucky as he turned and reached for the side table, coming back with lube and condoms. Bucky’s confusion must have shown on his face because Clint grinned, “Shield motto: always be prepared.”

Bucky laughed, “That’s the boy scouts.”

Clint shrugged, “We can share mottos,” 

Bucky stood up, quickly pulling off his pants, kicking his socks and shoes to the side before helping Clint with his. Then he reached for the lube, coating his fingers generously as he kneeled between Clint’s legs.

Clint gasped as Bucky pressed his first finger in to the knuckle. Bucky waited for Clint to relax around him, pressing kisses into his thigh, moving slowly toward Clint’s dick. Slowly, he pressed his fingers further in, letting Clint adjust before pulling back out. As Bucky pushed his finger back in he took Clint’s dick into his mouth. Clint’s hands grabbed at the sheets, fingers clenched tight as Bucky slowly sank down, sucking the entire way, finger pushing in and out.

It wasn’t long before Clint was gasping, “More, Bucky,” Bucky thrust his finger in a few more times before adding another. Clint seemed torn between grinding back onto Bucky’s fingers and forward into his mouth. Bucky pressed his free arm across Clint’s hips, holding him in place. Clint whined but stayed where he was. He yelled out when Bucky crooked his fingers, hips bucking up against Bucky’s arm.

Finally, Clint was ready. Bucky pulled off his dick and pulled his fingers out of Clint, unable to hide his smirk at the whine Clint let out. He rolled the condom on as quickly as he could, his cock hard and aching. He lined up and pushed in, groaning at the tight feeling of Clint around him. Bottoming out, he rested his forehead against Clint’s shoulder, getting himself under control and letting Clint adjust.

It wasn’t long before Clint’s hips were hitching up, his hands running up and down Bucky’s back. Bucky propped himself up, elbows on either side of Clint’s face before pulling almost all of the way back out and pushing back in just as slowly.

“Bucky,” Clint whined, staring up at him.

Bucky sped up, thrusting in and out of Clint at a punishing pace. Clint gasped, fingernails scratching into Bucky’s back, leg wrapping around Bucky’s waist to pull him in deeper with each thrust.

“Bucky, _fuck_ ,” Clint moaned, lifting to meet each of Bucky’s thrusts. He moved his leg a little, pulling himself just a little higher and gasped as Bucky hit the spot inside of him perfectly. Somehow, Bucky managed to thrust harder and faster, unable to look away from Clint’s face, his eyes screwed shut as he chased his pleasure.

Bucky could feel the heat in his stomach, knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I’m close,” he grunted, reaching down for Clint’s cock but Clint pushed his hand away.

“So, _fuck_ , so am I,” Clint gasped, “just, _Bucky_ , talk.”

Bucky felt a wild grin form on his face, leaning down so his mouth was right by Clint’s ear. “You feel so good around me, honey,” he said, watching Clint’s mouth fall open, little gasps escaping with each thrust. “Can’t believe it took us this long, gonna make up for lost time.” Clint squeezed around Bucky, making his hips stutter and ripping a groan from his throat. “So tight, so good for me, baby.”

Clint yelled out Bucky’s name, body clenching around him as he came untouched, fingernails digging into Bucky’s back. It was the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen and his own orgasm hit him like a freight train, hips stuttering and eyes rolling back before pushing into Clint as deep as he could, the aftershocks from Clint’s orgasm squeezing him through it. He barely managed to avoid crushing Clint, collapsing to the side so he was only half laying on Clint.

They lay there until their heart rates slowed down and their breathing returned to normal. Clint whined when Bucky pulled out but showed no signs of moving. Bucky smiled down at him fondly before getting up to clean up.

Bucky came out of the bathroom to see Clint watching him, still laying on the bed. Bucky brought his washcloth over and helped Clint clean up before settling back down on the bed, pulling Clint in close to him.

Bucky was almost asleep when Clint spoke. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Did I mean what?”

“That you were gonna make up for lost time?”

Bucky propped himself up but Clint kept staring forward. “Yeah, sweetheart,” he said,” if that’s something you want to do.”

Clint buried his face in his pillow, but Bucky could just make out the quiet “Yes.”

Bucky couldn’t hold in his smile. “But I’m gonna need to take a nap first, that okay with you?”

Clint didn’t say anything but he laced their fingers together before pressing back into Bucky, which was answer enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [tumblr](https://loonyloopylisa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
